stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackrock and Roll
Blackrock and Roll is the sixteenth episode of the second season. Tagline While relieving old ships from their duty to fight Tzenkethi, one of these old ships crash-lands on a planet, after being shot down in low orbit. The Romulans dispatch the Tzenkethi but go down to the surface to bring the survivors from the crash back. Summary Act One Vox'ula hails an old Lyran ship telling them that their duty is relieved. After the hail is done, the Lyran ship crashes and the Bouteina engages to destroy the Tzenkethi raiders. After a concerted attack by the Tzenkethi damages the impulse drive, Annika decides to have the shuttlecraft ready. Brianna draws fire from two raiders after the first raider is damaged, so she could aid the mothership destroying it. Left to their own devices, the other two pilots fight a raider while Brianna fights the other. Ultimately, all Tzenkethi ships are destroyed. Act Two The three shuttles return to the shuttlebay after the ship came to a full stop. Putal scanned the planet they orbited for the wreckage. His readings were such that he found the two main collections of wreckage to be 5,500 km apart. However, the black box and a corpse are located on a desert island between the two, to which Neleras beams down and up because the ogres threaten to eat him. Taev then proceeds to re-equip Neleras to make up for his previous mistake. Also, the other away teams are formed and equipped; as such, they start looking for survivors of the ship crash. Act Three Two away teams of six people depart the ship, laden with some equipment and food: gagh and tribbles as well. The first away team faces a sandstorm, for which they take cover into a tent and the sandstorm reduces their tricorder range. In the middle of the night, their tent was blown over. At the other crash site, Pazzo finds a black column of smoke from the wreckage and an ambulance leading up to the hospital. They ask the locals where the hospital is, telling them that they have wounded to transport back to Starbase 47. The one who answered the Romulans also insulted his overlord. Act Four When the dust settles in the desert, the first away team stumbles upon a Lyran child that was wounded. He asks the away team if they were looking for something, like a shipwreck. The child accepts to take the away team to the wreck and he formulates his wish. The Lyran child accepts only after the crewmen have told him things about World of Warcraft. Annika then proceeds to tell him the subtleties of each race of players. Zetra tells him that Klingon players are quite reckless and both people try to recruit him into their respective guilds, after they feed him with information. Act Five The second away team proceeds cautiously through the city and they arrive at the hospital. Vaebn asks the receptionist for the location of the starship crash survivors. She tells them that the wounded are in the trauma ward. Once in the trauma ward, the doctor tells the away team that the crash survivors have to stay another 24 hours before they can be transported. The doctor recognizes Brianna Reiss and he tells her about his new life as doctor. Meanwhile, Neleras discovers that the black box is in a grotto on that island. As he gets in the grotto, a Lyran thief steals the black box and Neleras gives chase. External link *Blackrock and Roll on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes